


Damned Ghost

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, GhostAU, Humor, M/M, One Shot, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Junhoe is scared of ghosts, so what does he do when he sees on in his apartment? Call Bobby.Bobby hates being woken up when he’s sleeping so figure out what he does.It ends with them on bed basically.No not that one in your mind. jeez.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Damned Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So I wanted to put this one here in Ao3 too. I know a lot of JunBob shippers liked this story so I wanted to transition it here in ao3.  
> If you ever like it I hope you leave a comment about it. It's one of my most favorite JunBob au that I wrote. haha.  
> Have fun!

Junhoe was enjoying a nice soak in the tub when he heard something outside the bathroom. He immediately covered his body with his hands, not that it’ll help. He knows that he locked his apartment before lounging in the bathtub. He also made sure that the windows were closed. _Maybe it’s just the wind_ , he tried to convince himself.

Another scuffle and then something fell. At this point he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. Everyone knows Junhoe didn’t like horror, suspense, or any scary movie out there. And now this.

‘Shit! Someone’s here!’ He thought.

He was shaking, unsure what to do. Good thing he brought his phone to the tub with him. He immediately unlocked it and called the first person he could think of. 

“Hello...?” A raspy, irritated voice answered over the line.

“B-Bobby-hyung. help... someone’s in my apartment.”

“What the fuck, Koo Junhoe! Didn’t you—” Bobby started, thoughts of irrationality swarming inside his head.

“Hyung! Listen! I promise I locked the doors and the windows before I soaked in the bath.”

“Are you naked?!”

“Gosh, hyung, I dunno, do you get in the bath with clothes—“ Junhoe sarcastically mentioned as if he wasn’t frightened over a sounds coming out of the bathroom.

“FUCK IT! DON’T TRY TO GET OUT OF THERE! I’M ON MY WAY! DON’T FUCKING MOVE!”

Even with Bobby on the phone, Junhoe was frozen on his spot when he saw a shadow lurking on the ceiling of the bathroom.

“H-hyung... f-faster...” He stuttered.

The shadow slowly moved down to the walls and before it even manifested into a scarier form, Junhoe pulled himself together and dashed out of that bathroom, butt naked without a care if his neighbors woke up in the middle of the night from his screams.

Luckily, though, Bobby just opened the door and a large man crashed into him. Bobby got a bit disoriented but as soon as his eyes opened, his voice boomed out of his lips.

“Koo Junhoe!!” Bobby reprimanded when he noticed that the younger was naked, clinging on to him like his life depended on it!

“G-g-g-g-g-“

“G? What G?” Bobby asked and he looked at where Junhoe pointed. He saw a black figure walking out of the bathroom. A dark entity that used to resemble a human’s corpse.

“A ghost? That’s it?” Bobby looked at the terrified man beside him.

He closed his eyes before he gritted his teeth. He removed Junhoe’s grasp from his arm before closing the door to make sure no one else can enter. The younger felt panic overcome him when Bobby locked the door, thinking that they wouldn’t have a chance of escaping. Little did he know, the older had different thoughts than escaping.

Junhoe’s eyes widened when he saw where Bobby was headed, he didn’t bother to follow when he noticed that the older guy headed towards the ghost.

“Seriously?! You’re here to scare people outta their wits for what?! Do you even know what time it is?! I HAD TO BE WOKEN UP OUT OF MY SLEEP BECAUSE LITTLE MISTER GHOST WANTED TO BE A LITTLE SHIT AND SCARE THE FUCK OUTTA MY MAN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I WOKE UP FOR THIS?!” 

Junhoe’s eyes widened even more when he heard Bobby shouting at the ghost. Even the ghost was surprised to hear Bobby reprimanding him.

“BRO I WAS FUCKING ASLEEP! DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT IS?! AND OFF YOU GO WAKIN’ PEOPLE UP JUST TO SCARE—” Bobby took a gasp of air in his frustration. He glared at the ghost as he gritted his teeth. “ON YOUR DAMN KNEES AND APOLOGIZE TO MY MAN! FUCK! HE WAS TERRIFIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!”

Surprisingly, the ghost felt embarrassed when Bobby started shouting at him. He felt like a child getting a nagged by his mother. He could feel his body growing smaller in front of Bobby, as if the could vanquish him at any moment if he wanted to. But he immediately did as he was told and bowed to Junhoe. 

“S-s-sorry for scaring you.”

“NOW GO SCARE SOMEONE ELSE! FOR FUCK’S SAKE DON’T BOTHER COMING BACK!” Bobby yelled back. Irritation still apparent on his face.

“Y-ye...” The ghost disappeared out of sight and Bobby gritted his teeth in anger.

“And you! You’re willing to run out into the open for others to see you naked?! Are you insane?!”

Bobby pulled Junhoe’s wrist to head into his room while still complaining about his nonexistent self-awareness.

Junhoe, on the other hand, still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Bobby just reprimanded a ghost. The ghost even apologized before leaving. If he didn’t see it in person, he never would’ve believed it had other people told him the story. Who would’ve thought that his boyfriend was this badass?

“What are you even spacing out for?! Go get dressed! Are you planning to get sick??”

bla bla bla

Was the only thing Junhoe heard from Bobby’s lips. He was already spitting bars with the speed of Outsider but he still couldn’t believe what happened.

Bobby shook his head, still nagging at Junhoe. Seeing as the guy didn’t move an inch, he knew that it was up to him to do it for his lover.

He pulled clothes out of Junhoe’s drawers and even clothed him despite his absence of mind. He was still too aggravated that his sleep was disturbed just because a ghost decided to scare his lover. But more importantly, he still couldn’t believe that the guy would run out butt naked for the world to see!

Junhoe finally woke out of the trance when he noticed that he was already dressed and kneeling in front of Bobby. The older had his arms crossed in front of his chest while waiting for him. Was he supposed to do something? He does not know.

“Well?” Bobby asked, eyeing Junhoe.

“W-Well what?” Junhoe asked, unsure what transpired during his trance.

“What what? Weren’t you listening to what I was saying?!” Bobby clicked his tongue, scoffing at his lover before releasing his arms in frustration.

“Obviously I wasn’t. If I were then I wouldn’t have asked.” Junhoe pouted, his heart still hammered inside his chest. He was also unsure what he should be doing because out of the words Bobby spit out, the only thing he could hear was _disturbed sleep_ and _naked._

“You’re really getting on my nerves. I said don’t try to do that again! Even if it is a ghost, just call me and wait for me instead of running out. You don’t know what people might do to you!”

“Mm... I understand.”

“Now for my compensation.”

Junhoe looked at him with wide eyes. A smirk tugged at the corner of the older’s lips before he pointed his finger on it. “How about a—“

Even before he could finish, Junhoe tackled him onto the bed and wrestled with him.

“Yah! What the- Junhoe! Stop it!”

“I’m not doing it just because you helped me!”

“What the fuck are you saying?! I just want a—“

Junhoe covered his mouth and they wrestled some more. The power struggle was obviously intense. With Bobby’s strength and Junhoe’s technique none of them wanted to give up the match.

Bobby saw desperation in Junhoe’s eyes and that’s when he decided he’s had enough. He tapped out first and the younger pulled back in that instance.

“Damnit...” Bobby panted on the bed, obviously tired of wrestling with the younger. He put his arm over his eyes to cover it from the light on the ceiling. “... all I wanted was a kiss.”

Junhoe perked up, moving closer to the bed. “A kiss?! That’s it?! WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST SAY SO?!”

“I kept trying to, but you kept interrupting! I should shove something in your mouth to shut it—”

smooch!

Bobby’s lips curved into a smile when he felt Junhoe’s lips on his. “Again.” he asked.

Another smooch.

“Again.”

“You’re enjoying it too much.”

Bobby removed his arm from his eyes to see Junhoe hovering over him. He pulled the younger by the nape to kiss him, more than just a peck but passionately.

“Waking up in the middle of the night ain’t so bad after all.” Bobby said, smiling at Junhoe before receiving another kiss.

After a while…

“You again?! I thought I told you not to scare this guy anymore!” Bobby growled when he saw the same ghost passing by.

“I-I was just passing by. I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

The ghost passed on the wall and Junhoe went out of his room.

“Who are you talking to?”

“No one. Go back to sleep.”


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a smidget of extra that I don't think got posted in the original twitter posting. So enjoy!

——

“Seriously?! You’re here to scare people outta their wits for what?! Do you even know what time it is?! I HAD TO BE WOKEN UP OUT OF MY SLEEP BECAUSE LITTLE MISTER GHOST WANTED TO BE A LITTLE SHIT AND SCARE THE FUCK OUTTA MY MAN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I WOKE UP FOR THIS?!” 

Junhoe’s eyes widened when he heard Bobby shouting at the ghost. Even the ghost was surprised to hear Bobby reprimanding him.

“BRO I WAS FUCKING ASLEEP! DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT IS?! AND OFF YOU GO WAKIN PEOPLE UP JUST TO SCARE—ON YOUR KNEES AND SAY SORRY TO THE GUY! HE WAS TERRIFIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!”

Surprisingly, the ghost felt embarrassed when Bobby started shouting at him. He felt like a child getting a nagging from is mother. He did as he was told and bowed while while facing Junhoe. 

“S-s-sorry for scaring you.”

“NOW GO SCARE SOMEONE ELSE! FOR FUCK’S SAKE DON’T BOTHER COMING BACK!”

“Y-ye...”

The ghost disappeared out of sight and Bobby gritted his teeth in anger.

Taking an irritated huff, the ghost soon found himself questioning that guy’s sanity.

“I’m a ghost! Of course, I’ll scare people. What do you expect a ghost to do??” Exclaiming in utter confusion before scoffing.

Remembering Bobby’s face as he reprimanded him did make the ghost feel somewhat different. If he had limbs he’d probably be jittering while thinking of that guy. Something about him just oozed with confidence and somehow its translating into a ghostly admiration.

“Maybe... it’s just because he’s the first who didn’t get scared and I want to scare him?” The ghost mumbled to himself before trying to scare Bobby again.

But it all ended in vain.

“You again?! I thought I told you not to scare this guy anymore!” Bobby growled when he saw the same ghost passing by.

“I-I was just passing by. I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

The ghost passed on the wall as he felt this crazy warmth in his chest.

“I’m already dead but this feeling... I’m sure of it!”

The ghost smiled to himself as he chuckled in delight. “It’s love!”


End file.
